Overprotected
by Samantha20
Summary: songfic. Better than it sounds, just read it. Buffy gets all of the others together for a reunion, but she is a little late.


A/N: I wrote this a long time ago, as a way to amuse myself in between seasons.  
  
Let me know if it sucks, or you like it Overprotected - Britney Spears  
  
Samantha.  
  
***********  
  
"I can't believe that Buffy wanted us to meet her here. It's not really her scene."  
  
"It's cool Will, she'll have a reason. It'll be a really good reason." Xander answered her, taking her by the hand so they wouldn't get separated in the crowd.  
  
A dainty red haired woman squeezed her way over to them.  
  
"Hi guys, you're Willow and Xander right?" she asked them.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"We've got a table reserved for you. This way, please." she gestured for them to follow her.  
  
They arrived at a table, which was already occupied. Cordelia, Oz, Anya, Angel and Tara looked up at them as they sat down. There was still one vacant chair.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Willow asked. "She said she'd be here."  
  
"She's probably just late." Cordelia answered. "No fuss."  
  
The red haired woman brought them a round of drinks.  
  
"Excuse me?" Willow asked, grabbing the woman's arm, "Where's Buffy?"  
  
The woman smiled. "She'll be here in a second." she paused as music began playing from the stage. "She'll be here." The woman moved off, presumably to serve more drinks.  
  
The curtains parted and dry ice created the illusion of smoke.  
  
The first words were spoken, by a very familiar voice  
  
I need time (time)  
  
Love (love)  
  
Joy (joy)  
  
I need space  
  
Love  
  
I need me  
  
(Action!)  
  
The smoke cleared and Buffy, very sexily dressed Buffy came into view. She stood tall as she spoke, her tiny frame exuding an aura of both power and sexuality.  
  
She smiled and blew a kiss to them from the stage.  
  
Say hello to the girl that I am!  
  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
  
There must be another way  
  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
  
But who am I to say  
  
What a girl is to do  
  
God, I need some answers  
  
As she began to sing, the males in the club came to life, whistling and blowing kisses at her.  
  
Willow giggled. Buffy was reveling in it. She danced and flirted with the crowd while she performed.  
  
She saw Xander's jaw drop open, and smiled at Angel's reaction. He looked somewhere between getting up to drag her off stage, and inviting her over.  
  
What am I to do with my life  
  
(You will find out don't worry)  
  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
  
(You just got to do it your way)  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected  
  
As Buffy launched into the chorus several backing singers appeared on stage. They danced alongside Buffy, and Willow watched Xander's eyes almost fall out of his head.  
  
Cordelia and Anya were both watching the show, but neither really had any expressions other than ones of interest and awe.  
  
I tell 'em what I like  
  
What I want  
  
What I don't  
  
But every time I do I stand corrected  
  
Things that I've told  
  
I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize  
  
I'm Overprotected  
  
On stage Buffy smiled. Everything was going off without a hitch. The gang was here, where she could see them all, and they all looked like they were having a good time.  
  
She smiled again, wondering how they would all react when she got off stage.  
  
She could see that Xander was infatuated, and grinned as Willow reached over and snapped his jaw shut.  
  
She worried a little about Angel though, she'd wanted him there for her debut performance so much that she had begged him to come from LA because she needed to talk to him about something which was important. She knew that it was a lie and she didn't care. He was here, and he hadn't dragged her off the stage yet.  
  
There must be another way  
  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
  
But who am I to say  
  
What a girl is to do  
  
God I need some answers  
  
As she sang the bridge she flashed a pouty smile at her friends. After all, this performance was mainly for them.  
  
Willow waved to her, and casually she waved back.  
  
Buffy watched her, curl up against Tara.  
  
It'd be nice to have a really sweet, really cute honey. But, she reminded herself that she had sworn off men, at least for a while, after Riley had left.  
  
A little voice inside her said 'In case he comes back.'  
  
She quieted the voice and danced some more.  
  
The guys in the front row were loving her.  
  
What am I to do with my life  
  
(You will find out don't worry)  
  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
  
(You just got to do it your way)  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected  
  
The guys in the front row were loving her.  
  
She almost giggled, in this outfit how could they not?  
  
Side lace-up red leather pants, which showed more than a little skin from her ankles to her hips, a black sleeveless top, and boots.  
  
She knew that she was drawing the eyes of most of the men in the room and she didn't care. She could take care of herself. She was the big bad Vampire Slayer for god's sake.  
  
I need... time (love)  
  
I need... space  
  
(This is it, this is it)  
  
She stopped dead still for her next speaking part, striking a sweet, kittenish pose.  
  
As she waited for the next vocal part to begin she looked over towards the gang again.  
  
I don't need nobody  
  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
  
What I what what what I'm gonna  
  
Do about my destiny  
  
I Say No, No  
  
Nobody tell me just what I wanna do, do  
  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
  
Someone else but me  
  
Buffy smiled, she knew she looked great, she sounded great and she was having fun. For the first time in ages she was actually having fun.  
  
She enjoyed performing in front of an audience. All the people were to busy watching her to be dancing or snuggling with their honeys.  
  
That was how she liked it.  
  
(Action!)  
  
heyyyy  
  
What am I to do with my life  
  
(You will find out don't worry)  
  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
  
(You just got to do it your way)  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected  
  
As she danced one of the guys in the front row jumped up onto the stage with her, trying to grab her around the waist. She chuckled aloud as one of her backup singers escorted him off the stage, presumably handing him over to one of the four or five bouncers who were waiting in the wings, just in case there was any trouble.  
  
Buffy had no doubt that the guy would be thrown out.  
  
He'd just tried to grope her in front of a room full of people.  
  
I don't need nobody  
  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
  
What I what what what I'm gonna  
  
Do about my destiny  
  
I Say No, No  
  
Ain't nobody tell me just what I wanna do, do  
  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
  
Someone else but me  
  
To reassure the gang that she was all right she flashed a huge smile in their direction and waved again. Willow, Tara, Anya and Cordy waved back.  
  
Both Angel and Xander looked really pissed.  
  
Jealous more likely, she corrected herself.  
  
Oz was just being his typical self. He waved when he felt her watching him.  
  
What am I to do with my life  
  
(You will find out don't worry)  
  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
  
(You just got to do it your way)  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected.  
  
In the last part of the song she really gave it all she had, and the creatures in the room carrying Y chromosomes were almost melting on the floor. As she uttered the last line of the song, smoke from the smoke machine filled the stage.  
  
She smiled as she ran off with her backup singers.  
  
**********  
  
Buffy changed her clothes and her hairstyle before leaving her dressing room. She didn't really want to get recognized off stage.  
  
Especially not when she'd left a roomful of lusty males behind.  
  
As she approached the table the red haired waitress congratulated her on her performance, and told Buffy she'd bring her a drink.  
  
When she reached the table everyone was locked in deep conversation. She slid silently into the empty chair.  
  
"So, what did you think?"  
  
They all turned to look at her, none of them had realized she'd joined the table.  
  
Willow reached over and hugged her, "You were great."  
  
A smiled played at the corners of Oz's lips. "I almost didn't recognize you without your gear on."  
  
Angel looked at her expectantly. "So what did you need to tell me?"  
  
"Oh, I missed you, and I wanted you to be here tonight." She paused to look around the table. "I wanted all of you to be here."  
  
Anya spoke next. "I thought you were very good. When I get my powers back I will request your aid as a seductress."  
  
Most of them choked on their drinks.  
  
Buffy just leaned back in her chair and smiled. This was just like old times. 


End file.
